Back of Time
by Mizu Kanata
Summary: "Mau tak mau ini akan mengubah hidupmu…" / "... Kita seorang… Time Traveler." / Time Traveler hanya sebuah fantasy buatan manusia yang menakjubkan, tidak mungkin ada orang di dunia 'nyata' yang mempunyai kemampuan seperti itu, bukankah begitu? Kalian sependapat denganku 'kan?
1. Chapter 1

**Back of Time  
**

By : Mizu Kanata

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

A/N : Entah sudah berapa lama Mizu menghilang dari dunia FFN, tapi, selama apapun itu, Mizu pasti kembali, hehe... '_Cause write is my world too._

* * *

_Hening. Malam itu kebekuan tiba-tiba saja menggantung di udara, bergeming bak paku yang sudah ditancapkan. Seorang gadis menatap keganjilan itu. Saat dimana suasana dengan cepat berganti bagaikan layar pertunjukan. Iris kecokelatan miliknya tak berkedip, ia panik. Ini bukan dunianya –atau lebih tepat, ini bukan masanya…_

…

Konoha High School tampak sepi, hampir semua warga sekolah sudah meninggalkan bangunan itu. Ya, hampir, karena suara pantulan bola dan derap langkah yang berlari masih terdengar di lapang basket, memecah keheningan sekolah itu.

"Hari hampir malam!"

"Tapi skor kita masih imbang!"

"Ah? Apa? Hampir malam?!"

"Ini akhir. Siapa yang memasukkan bola, _team_ itulah yang menang."

Bisa dipastikan mereka sedang bertanding, dua lawan dua, dan satu di antaranya adalah seorang gadis. Setelah keputusan itu disetujui, mereka bergerak semakin gesit, berusaha memperebutkan _point_ terakhir. Peluh keringat sudah membanjir di wajah mereka masing-masing. Tentu saja, tak kurang dari 2 jam mereka sudah bermain. Tidak, bukan untuk pertandingan, tak ada jadwal untuk bertanding dengan sekolah lain dalam waktu dekat ini. Mereka hanya lelah, setelah seminggu penuh menjalani ulangan tengah semester yang memuakkan. Ok, mungkin tak masalah bagi salah seorang pemuda jenius di antara mereka ini, tapi seorang Hyuuga sekalipun bisa memiliki rasa jenuh.

Bola baru saja dilempar oleh seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik pada _partner_-nya, seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik. Bola berwarna _orange _itu melambung, dan hap!

"_Baka _kau Naruto!" teriak sang pelempar bola tadi, Inuzuka Kiba.

Naruto mendesah kesal, ia tak menyadari dari tadi Neji ada di belakangnya. Segera saja bola digiring Neji ke lini depan. Naruto ada di sampingnya, bersiap-siap mengambil alih bola jika Neji lengah 'sedikit' saja. Pandangan pemuda beriris lavender itu tertumpu pada manik kecokelatan _partner_-nya, ya, satu-satunya gadis yang ada di sana. Dan dengan cepat bola berganti tangan, ditangkap dengan sukses oleh gadis bercepol dua tadi.

"_Shit!_" Naruto melemparkan tangannya ke udara, ia bahkan tak sempat berkedip saat bola tiba-tiba dilemparkan tadi.

Dan kini gadis itu, Tenten harus berhadapan dengan Kiba, pemuda lincah itu terus mengekornya dan mencoba merebut bola. Tapi apa daya, gadis itu juga tak kalah lincah, membuat Kiba tak berharap banyak karena mereka kini telah tepat berada di depan ring. Tenten melompat, lompatan yang akurat untuk mengantarkan bola pada kemenangannya.

Dan kini bola basket itu tengah berputar di ring saat empat pasang mata menatapnya dengan harap-harap cemas. Gerakan bola yang semula cepat semakin melambat, masih terus berputar, berputar, berputar, dan…

"Wuaa! Neji, kita menang!" seru Tenten kegirangan. Ya, kemenangan mutlak untuk mereka. Saking girangnya, gadis itu melompat-lompat tidak jelas menghampiri Neji yang ada di sisi belakang sambil mengepalkan tangan ke atas, salah satu bentuk dari _euphoria_-nya.

"Hey, hati-hati," kata Neji, menangkap sisi tubuh Tenten yang akan menabraknya.

Kedua remaja itu tiba-tiba mematung, posisi mereka saat ini seperti tengah berdansa, kedua tangan Tenten tersampai di bahu Neji yang lebih tinggi darinya, sementara kedua tangan pemuda itu berada di pinggang Tenten. Selama sesaat Neji dan Tenten bertukar pandang, debaran jantung mereka yang kelelahan semakin berpacu cepat. Segera saja mereka melepaskan tangan masing-masing dan mengalihkan pandangan. Salah tingkah, itulah yang terjadi.

"Kerjamu bagus."

Tenten mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Neji. Semburat merah masih terjiplak di pipinya, walau tak terlalu terlihat karena bermain basket dengan waktu lama sudah cukup membuat wajahnya memerah. Tapi, mereka beruntung, sangat beruntung karena dua makhluk yang menjadi lawan bermain mereka sedang menyesali kekalahan hingga tidak melihat secuil adegan saat Cinderella dan pangeran berdansa. Jika mereka melihatnya, Neji dan Tenten tentu takkan hidup tenang lagi di sekolah.

"Sial kau Naruto!" kata Kiba saat mereka berempat berjalan.

"Hey, jangan limpahkan semua kesalahan padaku! Kau juga, kenapa tadi tidak memberiku kode untuk menjauh sedikit dari Neji?" tanya Naruto tak kalah sengit.

"Sudahlah, sudahlah, tak ada yang bisa diubah. Aku dan Neji adalah pemenangnya," kata Tenten sambil tersenyum angkuh pada mereka, sedikit cekikikan menyadari betapa kesalnya Naruto dan Kiba sekarang.

"Hey, lain kali kami akan membalasmu, jangan merasa senang dulu, panda," kata Kiba sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ok, ok, jadi buktikan pada kami lain kali," kata Tenten sambil melirik Neji yang hanya memasang senyum simpul biasanya. Tapi gadis itu tahu, Neji juga merasa puas dengan permainan mereka kali ini.

Kiba terlebih dulu memanjat tembok di sisi pagar sekolah yang memang sudah terkunci dua jam lalu. Ini ide Naruto, mereka sembunyi di taman belakang sekolah untuk mengelabui penjaga gerbang yang menganggap sudah tak ada lagi siswa yang berkeliaran di sekolah. Lagipula sekarang sudah jam setengah tujuh malam. Tak akan ada yang memergoki mereka. Baiklah, sebut saja mereka anak nakal. Tunggu! Jadi Neji juga termasuk? Oh, salahkanlah Tenten yang membuat Neji terlihat seperti anak nakal. Gadis itulah yang meminta Neji menjadi _partner_-nya, lagipula Neji juga tak menolak, seperti kataku tadi, seorang Hyuuga juga memiliki titik jenuh.

Sekarang giliran Tenten, oh, tidak, tembok ini terlalu tinggi. Bukan, bukan, Tentenlah yang tak cukup tinggi. Neji tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangannya, seperti hendak memukul bola voli.

"Naiklah," kata pemuda itu.

Tenten melempar senyumnya, menatap Neji dengan pandangan 'terimakasih', lalu sedikit menjauh untuk mendapat lompatan yang pas. Tangan Neji menopang kakinya saat gadis itu melompat mencapai tembok.

Dan akhirnya mereka pulang dengan perdebatan antara Naruto, Kiba, dan Tenten. Sementara Neji hanya menanggapi sesekali.

"Itu hanya kemenangan tipis," kata Naruto, tetap tak mau mengalah. Ia dan Kiba berjalan duluan, semantara Neji dan Tenten di belakang mereka.

Dan argument-argumen itu terus berlanjut seiring langkah kaki mereka.

"Sepertinya untuk bertanding seperti ini lagi kita harus menunggu ulangan kenaikan kelas, bermain sambil melepas beban adalah yang terbaik, seolah ada semangat tambahan atau apa. Bagaimana? Ini tantangan lho..." tanya Kiba tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Tenten tidak menjawab. Sementara tiga temannya masih terus melangkah, gadis itu terdiam, ia merasakan kepalanya berputar. Sensasi aneh menerpa dirinya. Entah pendengarannya yang salah atau apa, tapi malam yang berisik di tengah kota itu tiba-tiba berubah hening.

Neji yang menyadari Tenten terdiam, segera berbalik dan menatap gadis itu dengan dahi berkerut dan mata seolah tak percaya. Pemuda yang tampak panik itu segera menghampiri Tenten, yang hanya bergeming menatap keganjilan itu. Saat dimana suasana tiba-tiba berganti bagaikan layar pertunjukan.

Sementara itu, Kiba yang merasa tantangannya tak digubris, berbalik ke belakang bersama Naruto untuk mendapatkan balasan dari gadis bercepol dua dan rekannya itu.

"Lho? Mana Tenten?" tanya Naruto.

"Ah, Te-Tenten kelelahan, dia sedang duduk di sana," kata Neji sedikit gelagapan, menunjuk taman kota yang tak bisa ditangkap oleh pandangan Kiba dan Naruto. "Aku akan menyusulnya, kalian duluan saja," kata Neji, mengubah kembali ekspresi miliknya menjadi tenang dan tak terbaca.

"Heh, bilang saja kau mau _privasi _dengan Tenten?" tanya Kiba dengan seringainya jahilnya.

"_Privasi _bagaimana maksudmu?" tanya Naruto, entah pemuda ini sedang menggoda atau ia memang tak tahu apa yang Kiba bicarakan. Tapi dari tampang bodohnya, sepertinya pilihan kedua lebih tepat.

Neji tak menanggapi, apapun yang mereka pikirkan itu tak masalah, ada hal sangat tak wajar yang terjadi pada Tenten, dan Neji tahu itu bukan sembarang 'hal' yang bisa dibicarakan pada orang lain.

"Sudahlah Naruto, kau ini bodoh atau apa," kata Kiba sambil menarik Naruto menjauh dari Neji dan terus berjalan.

Neji memutar akalnya, Tenten menghilang, atau lebih tepatnya… terlempar.

…

Mulut gadis itu menganga begitu kepalanya berhenti berputar, Neji menghilang, Naruto dan Kiba juga. Jalan yang semula beraspal berubah menjadi jalan berkerikil. Malam yang terang di kota dengan ratusan rumah tingkat dan lampu menyala menghilang, diganti dengan beberapa rumah yang sempat ia lihat di buku sejarah dan malam yang gelap, membuat bulan dan bintang terlihat jelas dari sini.

"Permisi, kau menghalangi jalan Nona!"

Tenten berbalik, menatap kaget seorang wanita dengan baju yang amat sangat aneh, bahkan dengan logat yang tak ia kenal.

"Ma-maaf, ada di mana aku sekarang?" tanya gadis itu kebingungan.

"Konoha, tentu saja," kata wanita itu heran, lalu menatap Tenten tajam dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. "Pakaianmu sangat tak sopan," lanjutnya sambil berlalu.

Tenten menatap seragam sailornya dengan rok sedikit di atas lutut. Tak sopan bagaimana? Banyak kok anak perempuan di sekolah yang memakai rok lebih pendek darinya, sangat pendek malah. Tentu saja di sekolah ia termasuk anak yang sangat sopan –dalam hal berpakaian, tentu saja. Tapi wanita tadi mengenakan, err… sepertinya yukata dengan motif aneh yang membalut rapat seluruh tubuhnya. Ini Konoha, tapi mengapa semuanya ber…beda?

Sreeetttt… akal Tenten berputar cepat, bagaimana bisa gadis itu terlempar ke masa lalu?!

"Nona, kau menghalangi jalan!"

Tenten berbalik dan melihat kereta kuda. Ah, kereta itu! Tenten pernah melihat kereta seperti itu di museum!

"Menyingkirlah Nona!"

Masih dalam kebingungan dan ketakutan yang kental setelah menyadari dirinya bukan di tempat seharusnya ia berada, Tenten segera melangkahkan kakinya ke samping dan mendapat seruan kesal dari beberapa penumpang kereta. Gadis itu terus memperhatikan kereta tadi menjauh, terus mengecil ditelan kegelapan. Sekarang ia benar-benar sendirian. Seraya memegang kepalanya, gadis itu berpikir keras. Hey, apa yang terjadi? Sadarlah Tenten! Gadis itu mencubit keras tangannya.

"Aww…" Tenten merintih. Ini nyata! Ini nyata, tidak mungkin! Oh, _Kami-sama_, apa yang terjadi?

Di sisi lain, beberapa orang pria yang bersembunyi di sisi jalan menatap gadis yang keheranan itu dengan senyum licik yang terpampang jelas. "Lihat, ada seseorang yang datang, kita beruntung," ujar salah satu dari mereka sambil keluar menghampiri orang asing itu.

"Kau butuh bantuan, Nona?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

Dengan hanya melihat, Tenten tahu mereka bukan orang baik-baik. Instingnya untuk melindungi diri semakin menguat. "Jangan macam-macam denganku," kata gadis itu.

Salah seorang dari mereka memberikan _applause_, "Seorang gadis pemberani rupanya. Jika begitu kita tak perlu berpura-pura lagi!"

Ketiga pria itu tersenyum angkuh, bergerak mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing. Salah seorang pria botak mengeluarkan kapak, seorang lainnya mengeluarkan senjata yang Tenten kenal sebagai samurai, dan yang terakhir mengeluarkan senjata yang sama sekali tak ia kenal.

Tenten membelalakkan matanya. Apa? Ini tak adil!

"Kau masih berani, bocah?"

Gadis itu melesat dengan cepat, kenapa ia ada dalam situasi ini? Kebingungan dan ketakutan masih merayapi pikirannya. Cepat, lebih cepat! Tenten terus berlari, tapi 3 pria itu masih mengejarnya, mereka tiga atau empat kali lipat lebih besar dari Tenten, tapi mereka juga gesit. Langkah kaki Tenten yang pendek mempersempit jarak mereka.

Dengan napas memburu gadis itu berlari tanpa henti, hingga tiba-tiba bahunya diraih salah satu dari mereka, dan tahu-tahu samurai sudah menempel di leher mulus gadis itu. Tenten cercekat, matanya terasa perih saat cairan asin itu keluar dari matanya, ia bisa merasakan bau besi yang tajam bahkan aroma darah dari samurai itu. Samurai ini pernah membunuh seseorang!

"Bergerak sedikit saja, riwayatmu tamat!"

Tenten menarik napas panjang, mencoba menenangkan diri sebelum menendang tulang kering pria bersamurai itu dan memanfaatkan kelengahannya untuk berlari. Dua pria masih mengejarnya, gadis itu mencoba mengenali lokasinya sekarang, di depan sana ada jembatan yang memotong danau, tidak, tidak. Berenang adalah satu-satunya cabang olahraga yang dibenci Tenten, sejak dulu ia tak bisa berenang. Kembali melirik ke belakang, gadis itu mendapati dua penjahat tadi mendekat, ia bisa melihat raut kesal mereka, mungkin kesal karena telah Tenten telah melumpuhkan salah satu teman mereka sementara. Gadis itu menelan ludahnya, menaiki jembatan dan terjun dengan bebas. Air mata mengalir sementara kelopak mata menyembunyikan iris indahnya, Tenten tahu ia akan tenggelam, ia tahu itu!

…

"Tenten! Tenten!"

Perlahan gadis itu membuka matanya, apakah ia sudah mati? Tapi tiba-tiba ia merasa kedinginan, air itu, Tenten ingat air itu telah menyapunya dalam-dalam. Berusaha mengembalikan pandangannya yang kabur, Tenten meraih sesuatu di sekitarnya. Sebuah tangan?

Neji?

Tenten segera bangkit, ia baru saja terbaring di jalan dengan kepalanya yang bersandar di pangkuan Neji. Saat akan bicara, gadis itu terbatuk, tadi paru-parunya di penuhi air. Tadi? Tenten memeluk tubuhnya yang sama sekali tak basah, seolah air tak pernah menyentuh sesentipun bagian dari tubuhnya.

Dan saat menatap Neji dengan bingung, Tenten tahu tadi pemuda itu menunjukkan perasaan khawatir, dan masih terlihat sampai sekarang meskipun kadarnya berkurang.

"Apa. Yang. Terjadi?" tanya gadis itu ketakutan.

Neji berdiri di sampingnya, lalu menggenggam tangan Tenten yang terasa di dingin, seolah ingin memberinya kekuatan, pemuda itu meremas tangannya. "Bersiaplah. Biar kuberi tahu apa yang terjadi padamu…"

* * *

To Be Continue!

Do'akan biar updatenya nggak terlalu lama, ok?

Dan untuk fanfic 'Divination of Love' rasanya Mizu udah _stuck_ di sana, maaf karena fic yang memang belum jelas akan dibawa kemana itu tiba-tiba Mizu publish. Mungkin nggak akan dilanjutkan juga. Maaf, maaf, maaf...

Ternyata Mizu nggak terlalu berbakat di Romance kental, karena itu harus menggabungnya bersamagenre lain, mungkin Mystery lebih pantas Mizu bawakan, haha...

Oh ya, dan fic ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Blank Letter atau The Mystery of Life, _this is just the other one with same genre's._


	2. Chapter 2

**Back of Time  
**

By : Mizu Kanata

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

A/N : Ada perubahan genre, ternyata Mizu pikir fic ini juga mengarah ke fantasy, misteri tetap ada, tapi belum muncul di chap ini...

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Biar kuberitahu apa yang terjadi."

Tenten segera melempar pandangannya pada Neji, bisakah pemuda jenius itu menjelaskan kejadian tadi dengan logika? Eh, tunggu, tunggu, jadi, apa kejadian tadi memang nyata? Rasa panik yang tak dapat dibendung lagi membuat kaki Tenten terasa lemas. Tapi, apapun itu, ia butuh penjelasan.

"Mau tak mau ini akan mengubah hidupmu…" kata Neji, melepaskan genggamannya pada jemari Tenten.

"Kumohon Neji, jangan buat aku semakin pusing! Jelaskan dengan _to the point!_" kata Tenten kesal.

Iris lavender itu menunjukkan sesuatu yang aneh, dan Tenten tahu itu tak akan baik. "Maaf, aku takut kau kaget jika langsung mendengarnya. Kau sama sepertiku. Kita seorang… _Time Traveler._"

Tenten tahu apa arti kata _Time Traveler, _ia sering menontonnya dari beberapa film. Maka dari itu Tenten langsung mengerutkan kedua keningnya, _Time Traveler_ hanya sebuah _fantasy _buatan manusia yang menakjubkan, tidak mungkin ada orang di dunia 'nyata' yang mempunyai kemampuan seperti itu.

Gadis bercepol itu tertawa garing untuk menepis pikiran bodohnya, "Jangan bercanda padaku Neji, pasti tadi aku hanya bermimpi." Ah, oke, sebenarnya bermimpi juga tak mungkin, mana mungkin gadis itu bermimpi di pinggir jalan seperti saat ia terbangun tadi? Tenten hanya ingin mempercayai jika apa yang Neji katakan tidak nyata, ya, hanya itu.

Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa saat, hingga kemudian Neji menggeleng pelan.

"Kau pikir aku gadis yang sangat bodoh sampai-sampai mau mempercayai jika dirinya seorang _Time Traveler?_" tanya Tenten, jalanan yang hening entah mengapa membuatnya semakin tegang, ditambah angin yang berhembus merasuk kulitnya.

Tapi Neji masih terdiam, berjalan ke depan Tenten dan menatap langsung pada mata penuh kebingungan itu, "Tatap aku, apa kau bisa melihat kebohongan disana?" tanya pemuda itu.

Cokelat bertemu lavender, dan dengan patuh Tenten menyelami iris indah pemuda itu, mencari satu ruang saja kebohongan. Gadis itu terskesiap, tak ada kebohongan, hanya ada kebenaran di sana. Kedua bola mata Tenten segera mengakhiri tatapannya pada Neji dan menatap ke bawah, pada jalanan yang kelam, mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya yakin jika ini memang tidak nyata. Tolonglah seseorang, katakan jika ini memang tidak nyata!

"Tapi…" Tenten membuka suaranya sementara udara mengacak sedikit rambut gadis itu, membuat helaian-helaian tipis di atas telinganya lolos dari cepolan. "aku hampir mati. Dan kau bilang itu nyata?"

Raut wajah pemuda Hyuuga di depannya sedikit mengeras, "Mereka menemukanmu?"

Iris cokelat gadis itu kembali menatap Neji dan berkata dengan getir, "Samurai itu hampir membunuhku sebelum aku menjatuhkan diri ke danau."

Dan tiba-tiba saja kedua tangan tegap Neji merengkuh gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya, membuat semua pertanyaan yang ada dalam kepala Tenten menguap seketika. "Aku senang kau selamat," bisik Neji di telinga gadis itu. "Aku senang kau selamat…" Seolah belum cukup, pemuda itu mengulang perkataannya sambil terus memeluk Tenten erat.

Tenten tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, tapi ia merasa aman sekarang, sangat aman. Sebutir air mata muncul di pelupuk mata gadis itu, menggambarkan betapa kacau, bingung, bimbang, sekaligus lega yang dirasakannya.

"9 Maret kemarin, itu ulang tahunmu yang ke-16?" tanya Neji, melepaskan pelukannya dengan perlahan untuk mencari iris gadis itu.

Tenten mengernyitkan dahinya, dan menjawab dengan bingung, "Ya."

Mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis itu untuk menatap langit malam yang suram, Neji menghela napas, "Kau tidak langsung mendapatkannya. 8 bulan lalu sebelum Maret, 16 Juli, aku langsung terlempar ke masa lalu."

"Kau… juga? Kita benar-benar seorang _Time Traveler_?" tanya Tenten, sedikit demi sedikit logikanya mulai menyerah, entah mengapa inilah alasan yang paling masuk akal, karena tak ada penjelasan lain, tak ada.

Di kesunyian itu, Neji mengangguk.

"Dan kemampuan itu datang setelah kita berusia genap 16?" tanya Tenten.

Lagi-lagi hanya anggukan yang diberikan oleh pemuda itu.

"Tapi..." Dada Tenten terasa sesak sekarang, apalagi ketika teringat dengan orang-orang yang berusaha membunuhnya, juga samurai itu… "kenapa aku? Kenapa kita yang dapat kembali ke masa lalu?"

Kali ini Neji kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Tenten, "Melalui garis keturunan. Sepertinya… ayahku juga seorang _Time Traveler_, karena aku pernah melihatnya menghilang dengan tiba-tiba. Sayang, ia sudah pergi saat aku mulai mengerti keanehan itu."

Tenten tercekat, "Jadi tubuhku juga menghilang tadi?"

"Ya," jawab Neji.

"Tak bisa dipercaya. Salah satu orang tuaku adalah seorang _Time Traveler_." Tenten tersenyum kecut, mengingat mereka saja ia tak pernah, Tenten sudah menjadi yatim piatu semenjak ia bisa mengingat, dan tiba-tiba saja salah satu orang tuanya –entah ayah atau ibu, mewariskan sesuatu yang menakutkan padanya, darah seorang _Time Traveler_, betapa ironis.

Hening menghampiri kedua remaja itu, masing-masing telah tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, berdiri diam dengan udara yang terus mengoyak tubuh mereka. Dan Tenten tahu hidupnya tak akan, tak akan pernah sama seperti dulu lagi. Menatap pemuda yang berdiri tegak di sampingnya, Tenten tersenyum kecil, setidaknya ia tidak sendirian.

"Umm… Neji, ada berapa orang di dunia ini yang pernah kau temui yang memiliki kemampuan terkutuk ini?" tanya gadis itu, angin masih terus saja memainkan rambut di sebelah telinganya.

"Hanya kau, karena itu aku sangat kaget saat kau menghilang dan terlempar ke dalam waktu," jawab Neji.

Tenten mendesah, lalu menepuk pundak Neji pelan, "Hebat, sekarang aku menemanimu…" katanya sambil tertawa meskipun itu terkesan pahit.

Pemuda itu kini menggenggam tangan Tenten, dan menatap langsung kedua iris kecoklatannya, "Berhati-hatilah, kita bukan sekedar _Time Traveler _seperti dalam novel atau film, waktulah yang menarik kita, kita bisa menghilang kapanpun juga. Dan orang-orang itu, mereka mengetahui keberadaan _Time Traveler_, mereka memburu kita."

Tenten merasa dilemparkan ke laut saat itu juga, sesak tanpa harapan hidup, mengingat dirinya tak bisa berenang, seperti yang ia takutkan, ini sangat berbahaya…

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu…"

Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya seketika, semburat merah menghiasi pipinya, dan jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sementara Neji, pemuda itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Oooh, dua orang _Time Traveler _yang penuh semangat masa muda!"

Deg!

Genggaman tangan mereka terlepas, mencari arah asal suara. Apa ada seseorang yang menguping mereka dari tadi?! Dalam hati Neji merutuki dirinya, seharusnya ia tidak membicarakan hal ini di sini, terlalu berbahaya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Neji waspada, masih belum mengetahui dari mana arahnya sang suara.

Srak, srak, suara gemerisik datang dari arah semak-semak.

"Ayolah Lee, jangan mengerjai orang seperti itu!"

"Ma-maaf Gai-_sensei_."

Dan tiba-tiba saja dua manusia dengan pakaian serba hijau keluar dari semak-semak. Salah seorang tampak lebih tua dari yang lain, tapi penampilan mereka sama persis, dengan rambut bob, mata bulat, alis tebal, dan pakaian menjijikan itu. Dengan kompak, mereka mengacungkan jempol sambil tersenyum memamerkan gigi.

Tenten mengerjapkan matanya, harus berapa kali ia diserang _shock _hari ini?

"Sudah kuduga mereka orangnya! Aku hebat kan _Sensei_?" tanya seorang makhluk yang lebih muda.

"Ya, kau hebat Lee!" Seseorang yang dipanggil _Sensei _itu kini memeluk anak didiknya dengan wajah haru.

Neji dan Tenten masih terpaku di tempat, bibir mereka terlalu kelu untuk mengatakan sesuatu, terlalu kaget dengan kedatangan seseorang tak dikenal bernama Lee dan Gai.

Tampak baru menyadari ada orang yang memerhatikan mereka, salah seorang makhluk hijau itu memperkanalkan diri, "Ah, maaf, namaku Gai, dan ini Lee. Kami…" Orang bernama Gai itu mendekatkan dirinya pada Neji dan Tenten. "seorang _Time Traveler _juga. Tugas sampinganku adalah menemukan _Time Traveler _muda yang belum tahu apa-apa," katanya dengan suara pelan.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah menemukan kami?" tanya Neji curiga, mungkin saja mereka adalah musuh.

"Tentu saja membawa kalian ke tempat para _Time Traveler _berkumpul," kali ini Lee yang menjawab.

"Jangan khawatir anak muda, di sana kalian bisa mengetahui siapa kalian sebenarnya," kata Gai.

"Hey, aku juga baru bergabung ke tempat itu beberapa bulan lalu!" kata Lee dengan senyumnya.

"Menjadi _Time Traveler _tidak seburuk itu." Gai lalu menyerahkan secarik kertas pada mereka. "Dan kau," katanya sambil menunjuk Neji, "aku kagum kau bisa memudarkan aura _Time Traveler_-mu, tapi berkat gadis ini aku menemukan kalian." Kali ini Gai menunjuk Tenten, lalu tersenyum memamerkan gigi untuk kedua kalinya. "Aku percaya kalian akan datang. Selamat malam…"

Dan dengan itu, dua makhluk tadi menghilang, menghilang! Ya, ya, mereka menghilang!

Mulut Tenten menganga untuk kedua kalinya sekarang, lalu memegang lengan Neji, "Jangan katakan padaku jika mereka juga nyata."

"A-aku tidak tahu Tenten. Aku bahkan tak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan tentang memudarkan aura _Time Traveler_."

Pemuda itu menatap secarik kertas tadi. Dan Tenten mengikuti arah pandangan Neji. Huruf _T.T.O.C. _besar langsung menjadi huruf pertama yang mereka lihat. Lalu, dibawahnya terpampang sebuah alamat.

"Apa itu _T.T.O.C_?" tanya Tenten.

Neji memutar otaknya, _T.T. _itu sudah jelas, pastilah singkatan dari _Time Traveler_. Lalu apa singkatan dari _O.C. _disini? _Time Traveler O.C. Time Traveler O.C._

Ah! Tunggu, tidak! Tidak! Itu sesuatu yang bodoh. Mana mungkin ada tempat seperti itu? Neji menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, ini aneh, terlalu aneh.

Bahkan sebelum membicarakannya pada Tenten, gadis itu sudah berhasil menebak pikiran Neji, "Neji, apa kau pikir _T.T.O.C _disini adalah _Time Traveler Office Center_?"

* * *

_Author Notes_ :

Tapi apakah time travel itu mungkin terjadi menurut ilmu fisika? Fisika newton mengatakan tidak, karena waktu bagi Isaac Newton adalah bagaikan anak panah yang ditembakkan. Ia melaju searah dan tetap. Jam berdetak sama cepatnya dimanapun di jagat raya ini. Lalu datang Albert Einstein yang membuktikan kalau rupanya Newton itu salah besar. Einstein bilang, waktu itu bagaikan aliran air di sungai. Ia bisa dipercepat, diperlambat, dan kadang ia bermuara di suatu tempat, kadang sungainya malah bercabang dua. Fisika Einstein yang terkesan gila ini ternyata memungkinkan terjadinya time travel. -_copas from salah satu blog._

**Harus dibaca, ini penting:  
**

**Menurut agama yang saya percayai, Time Traveler itu tidak ada, waktu adalah rahasia Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Seperti judul besar di atas, ini hanya fanfiction, sebuah khayalan manusia yang terbatas. Mizu juga tidak mempercayai Time Traveler, saya hanya menyukai segala sesuatu yang berbau waktu. Sekali lagi, ini hanya sebatas fantasy.**


End file.
